


Auras (Never Been Pinker)

by The_Eye_Hole_In_Tophs_Rock_Armor (Socially_inept_bean)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: But with excessive research, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Not Beta Read, this is just a random thought I had at midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_inept_bean/pseuds/The_Eye_Hole_In_Tophs_Rock_Armor
Summary: Aang can see people’s auras, and tells the Gaang what their’s looks like.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	Auras (Never Been Pinker)

Aang smiled as he watched his friends chat, with his cheek resting on his arms from where he was leaning on the counter.

Katara and Sokka were arguing about something in the corner booth, with Suki and Toph sitting in as referees. Really that just meant Suki was aided with Katara to tell Asoka how stupid he was, and Toph sat there and grinned. Mai and Zuko were talking quietly on the other side of the counter, and Iroh was sat on a bench with a content smile as he dried cups with a small hand towel. Ty Lee had almost literally bounced in to tell Mai something, and ended up staying to help Iroh wash and dry the his tea set.

That’s when Aang has gotten distracted. He wasn’t doing anything particularly engaging before, just playing with Momo, but when Ty Lee had walked, in he couldn’t help but watch the bright pink, gold, and green around her. It was an aura color combination he didn’t generally see, considering most fire nation citizens weren’t nearly as cheerful and bright as Ty Lee. Currents of orange occasionally snaked their way through, but usually it stayed on those three colors. Youth and good health, vitality and energy, and wealth, with traces of happiness.

“Hey twinkle toes, what’s going on in that head of yours?” Aang blinked out of his thoughts, glancing over at Toph. He eyed the yellow, blue, and gold that positioned itself solidly around the earth bender. Pebbles of red and white rolled around her.

“Just thinking. And watching. Ty Lee has a very pretty aura.”

“I know right?” The acrobat suddenly shouted in glee. “And so  pink !”

“I have no idea what that means,” Toph stated simply.

“Wait, aura?” Sokka held a hand in front of a fuming Katara to pause their heated discussion. “That’s actually a thing?”

“And you can see it?” Suki continued in equal confusion.

“Well sure! The monks taught me how.”

“Oh! What color’s mine?” Sokka asked excitedly.

“Mostly black, yellow, and blue.”

“That never made sense to me,” Ty Lee cut in, setting down the now dry cup. “You never seemed very evil or angry, or even mysterious to me.” Aang tilted his head as Sokka squinted in confusion.

“How much time have you spent outside the fire nation?” The air bender questioned.

“Not much,” She answered.

“Well that could be why. The meaning of the color depends on where the person grew up and what meanings _they_ associate with the color. Sokka grew up in the southern water tribe, so black is more associated with strength,” he explained. Ty Lee’s eyes widened in understanding.

“Ohhhhh, okay that makes sense.” She smiled, before setting down her towel. “I’ve gotta go! See you all later!” Then she slid over the counter, cartwheeled our the door, and just like that she was gone.

“Strength you say?” Sokka puffed his chest proudly and flexed his arms.

“Aang, don’t fuel his fake masculinity please,” Katara sighed.

“Not physical strength, more like mental strength. Sokka’s got a lot of willpower and confidence, you’ve got to admit.” Sokka deflated, before perking back up.

“That’s better than nothing!” He declared with a grin.

“How can you see auras, exactly?” Katara asked.

“I don’t really know,” Aang answered with a shrug. “I guess it’s a spiritual thing.”

“So what does the rest of my aura mean?” Sokka questioned with eager anticipation.

“For you the yellow would be bravery and courage, and the blue would be confidence and authority.” Sokka grinned, leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest in confidence.

Soon the others were eagerly waiting for him to tell them what their auras looked like, though some with more reserve than others, and he happily obliged.

“Suki, you have yellow, for power and prosperity, purple for love, and red for joy and vitality.”

“Aww, Suki, your aura shows how much you love me!” Sokka leaned toward his girlfriend, who rolled her eyes and punched his arm. Red happiness cut through both their auras.

“It also shows how much I could beat you up.”

“Toph, you’ve also got yellow, but you also have blue and gold, for growth and prestige.”

“Nice, my aura knows how cool I am.”

“Well, it represents who you are, so-“

“Move on, twinkles.” Aang chuckled, tru fin to look at the trio of fire.

“Iroh and Zuko both have purple for royalty, but Mai only has gold for wealth.”

“Well I guess it does make sense that gold represents wealth,” Sokka commented.

“Iroh and Zuko also both have red, showing passion and strength, as well as self sacrifice. Mai has blue and black, showing passivity and mystery.”

“Surprised Zuko’s isn’t black,” Sokka teased, and Toph nodded in agreement.

“It used to be,” Aang responded. “Instead of red, brown for strength and durability, and purple, it was black, brown, and purple. Though the purple was tinged with yellow a lot.”  _Yellow for treachery, black for anger_ . Zuko seemed to be thinking the same thing.

“But Iroh also has white, for mourning, purity, and truth.”

“So did you just study what all the colors meant in each culture?” Katara questioned.

“Basically, yeah. We also visited other nations a lot, so that helped. It takes some guess work as to what the meaning is, because it’s usually not everything associated with the color. But you’ve also got to know where they grew up to even start.” Katara nodded, pushing herself out of her seat to walk over to him.

“I guess that makes our- my aura harder to read, since we grew up around other nations so much. I know at least _some_

of the fire nation must’ve rubbed off on me.” Katara slipped into the seat to his right.

“So what about me?” He wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing her against his side.

“You’ve got red, green, and black. Happiness and beauty, endurance and healing, and strength and prowess.”

“So you can get a pretty good read on people,” Suki stated. “Does it show you what people are feeling at any given time, or just their personality?”

“Well the royal purple for Fire Lord Hotman over there isn’t part of his personality,” he grinned. “But yeah, it can show you people’s emotions.”

“That seems kind of invasion-of-privacy-ish,” Toph commented. Aang shrugged.

“It can be. It can also be useful. But most of the time I have to consciously be looking for it, so it’s not like I see colors floating around all the time.”

“What about when I was trying to join your group? Could you have used it to see if I was telling the truth?” Zuko questioned.

“I could’ve. But already figured you were telling the truth, I just didn’t want you near us.”

“I deserved that.”

“Can you see your own aura?” Katara asked. He smiled, holding his free arm out to gaze at the shifting currents and threads swirling around him.

“Yeah. I can.”

“So...? What does it look like?”

“Green, blue, and orange.” He grinned. “Youthful vigor and mischief, faith, devotion, peace, and spirit, wisdom and determination” She smiled, leaning into his side.

“Sounds like you alright.”

“Well it is the representation of me, so I’d hope so,” he grinned, leaning right back.

“Ugh, you two are sickening,” Sokka complained. Aang smiled, watching red shoot through the warrior’s aura, before blinking, and the swirling colors were gone. He leaned in to leave a kiss, seeing a wispy orange curl around him, before disappearing, as though it didn’t quite belong, but wanted to make itself known. He thought back to learning about the color orange.  
  
_Southern Water Tribe: intellect, determination?_ No, he didn’t have any water tribe in his aura.  


Western Air Temple: wisdom, strength, dignity?  No, that wasn’t right.

_Fire Nation: civilization, knowledge, happiness, love?_

He smiled, leaning into Katara’s side. He spent too much time with Kuzon back then. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...I don’t know either. I did more research for this than I needed to.  
> Don’t get on to me for accuracy because I looked up like a single article for each nation, but I looked up articles and what more do you want from me.  
> Fire nation: Japan. Earth kingdom: China. Air nomads: different articles, one for each temple, Tibetan. Water Tribes: similar to air but with Native American. I would’ve used Inuit but couldn’t find a straightforward source


End file.
